Kid Icarus Z REWIRTE
by tailsrulez5699
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first story its gonna be similar to the last story, but with a few changes and better detail. Shippings are Pit/Viridi and Kuro/Phosphora. Constructive Criticism is allowed
1. Changes and power levels

Hi everyone this is Tails and I diceided to rewrite Kid Icarus Z and make it much better. This is only a changes list though so waot for the chapters to come out and make the story more interesting. So here is a changes and fixed power levels list.

Uprising Saga

Changes:

Pit will be Goku and he will start off being 12.

Dark pit is Vegeta and will be called Kuro

Viridi is chi chi.

Phosphora is Bulma.

Dyntos is Kami.

Magnus is Piccolo

Nappa will be in this story

Power Levels:

Pit: 330-334 Pit after Training with King Kai: 5,000 - 9,000 KaioKen Pit: 12,000 Kaioken X2: 16,000 Kaioken X3: 24,000 Kaioken X4: 32,000

Palutena: 30

Viridi: 120

Phosphora: 50

Magnus: 322

Kuro: 15,000 - 18,000 Great Ape: 180,000

Dyntos: 400

Nappa: 4,000 - 7,000

King Kai: 4,000 - 4,500

Bubbles: 1,100

Gregory: 1,100

Tien: 250

Krillin: 206

Yamcha: 177 (XD he's almost weaker than Viridi!)

Twinbellos: 300

Dark Loar Gaol: 1,000 Not in suit: 10

Hewdarw: 350

Great Reaper: 400

Pandora: 430

Thanatos: 10,000

Medusa 15,000 


	2. The Adventure Begins

It was a bright sunny morning in the world of skyworld. A place once driven by war and chaos. Till one day the light came and fought the darkness, but sadly wasn't strong enough.  
All hope felt lost till a hero came out from the surface came a saved the light and defeated the darkness.

That hero was Pit a ,13 year old boy, trained in the way of martial arts. The light was the goddess herself Lady Palutena, she took in the boy as her own son. What Pit doesn't know is that she once knew him before. When Medusa and Palutena started their war a space pod crashed right on Medusa making her retreat. Inside was a baby boy. Palutena tried to take in the boy, but the boy was agressive toward everyone even Palutena. So she gave the baby to the stronest man on earth, an old martial artist, Gohan. A few years later Gohan was killed and Pit started his adventure to become stronger.

That was 7 years ago. Now Pit as returned to Skyworld and has become not only the captain of Palutena's guard, but also her son. Pit was sleeping in his room with the sun hitting his eyes, but the son could not wake Pit. The only thing that could wake the boy is. "Breakfast is ready!" Palutena shouted from the kitchen. Pit shot up from his bed and threw on his orange gi that he always wears and ran to the kitchen at his fastest speed.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." Palutena said as Pit sat down. "Good morning, Mom." Pit responded with the sleepness in his voice. Pit sat at the table and dug into his over-sized breakfast.  
"So, is it still evil free on the surface." Pit said having a break in eating. "No, but its getting boring around here." Palutena said. Pit scarfed the rest of the food down his throught.

"Then I guess it's your lucky day, because evil is about to run rampant all over the world!" A booming voice said. "MEDUSA!" Pit stood up and shouted. "Pit, I can feel energy levels from underworld troops coming from a town to the south, go now!" Palutena paniced.

Pit ran outside the temple and yelled into the air, "NIBUS!" a few seconds later a yellow cloud raced toward Pit. The cloud stoped right in front of him. Pit jumped up on the cloud and said, "Thank you, Nimbus." The cloud shot off into the sky heading for the city.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kame House Krillin just heard the news about the underworld army rising again so he grabbed his gi and flew toward the city to the north if him.

* * *

Pit was in the sky when he saw monoeyes coming his way "Well I guess Medusa wasen't bluffing." Pit said to himself. The monoeyes shot ki attacks at Pit,but he dodged all of them and punched the enemies in the eye. Pit flew past the enemies as they exploded. Then a giant projection of Medusa appered infront of Pit. "So you've come to crash my home coming party." She said to Pit and Palutena, who was thier telepathicly. "This really doesn't look loke much of a party." Palutena said.

"What better way to celebrate my return is with a festive blood bath." Medusa chuckled evily. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" Pit yelled at Medusa. He tried rushing the nimbus into the projection, but she disappered into thin air. "Pit, thier moving to the ground." Palutena alerted him.

"Then so am I." Pit said as he had the nimbus make a sharp turn down. Once he went through the clouds and was at the surface he flew the nimbus a coupl feet above the ground and contiued thier flight to the city. Not much happend in between the flight to the city ,just a couple of enimes tried to get in his way, but he got through.

Pit was right above the city and saw all the monsters running through the streets chasing and killing people. "Grrr, I'm going in!" Pit said as he made a sharp spike down on the nimbus into an ally way.

Pit landed on the ground barley managing to keep his footing. He ran out of the alley way to be greeted by at least fifty underworld troops ready to ambush him. They all jumped toward Pit at once knowing he can't take them all on alone. Pit punched at least half of them, but the others grabbed on to him and pinned him to the ground with attacks ready.

Before they could fire someone killed the rest of the enimes and helped Pit back up. "Hey Krillin, long time no see huh." Pit smiled at his best friend who had come to his rescue. Their stood a bald, monk who had six dots a bit more tan on his forehead who came up to Pit's hips. "I guess so, but we can chat later we need to defeat Medusa." Krillin said in retaliation.

"Krillin heres the plan, you go and save everbody in the town that you can. I'll go to the coliseum and fight the power I feel over in it." Pit said. "Alright, break." Krillin said then hoped off after a big crowed of underworld troops.

Pit on the otherhand punched a monoeye and sprinted toward the coliseum in the center of the town.

* * *

Krillin was knocking underworld troops out of the way to see a mother running away from the monsters with her son in hand. Krillin rushed over as fast as he could to reach the two, but a pillar fell and trapped the woman under it as her 3 year old son lay next to her, not trapped by the pillar.

Underworld troops ran up to the two and just before they could attack they were all gone. The pillar was lifted up by none other than Krillin. "GO!" He shouted at the woman, who picked up her son and ran out of the city. He then tossed the pillar at underworld goons coming his way. "Now I should get going." he said as he ran toward another group coming his way.

* * *

What Pit and Krillin didn't know is that two different people were watching them, both with attention on Pit. One was Medusa, for obvious reasons, but the other wasen't on either side and had intensions on killing both. The unknown goddess was around Pit's age, and she was sitting in her throne made out of vines and leaves. The Goddess had a neckalce with a blue amulet.

She watched on a huge cyrstal ball that showed Pit running through the run down town till a flying acorn troop came flying in. "Mistress Viridi, the scouters just got back with Pit's power average power level." The troop said. "Ok, so what is it Nutski?" Viridi, the goddess of nature asked the nutski. "His power is 334." It said. "Good." She said as she sat back in her throne and turned her head to the cyrstal ball. "Pit, your end will be soon."

* * *

While Krillin was saving civilians, Pit was coming to a grand staircase that lead to the coliseum. Pit ran up them at his top speed killing any monsters in his way.

When Pit reached the top he swore he heard a howl from a wolf, but it sounded like a dozen of them. He shook this off and walked into the coliseum where he came face to face with twinbellos,  
the twin headed hellhound. The moment Pit walked in Twinbellos tried to bite him, but Pit was too fast so he jumped out of the way and returned a jump kick to the left head of twinbellos.

The beast howled in pain and anger as the already heated up parts of his body shot out and covered in flames. Pit tried to punch twinbellos, but of course all Pit got back was that his hand caught on fire. "Ahhh!" Pit yelled out in pain as he tried to put out the fire on his hand. Twinbellos took this time to breathe fire at Pit. As Pit finally managed to put his hand out he was next in the air yelling in pain because he pants were on fire.

Pit used the air coming toward the ground to put out the fire. 'Looks Like I need to use the Kamehame to get him now.' Pit thought to himself.

Pit connected his hands then cupped them behind him. "KA" Pit said as ki from his body was transported to his cupped hands. "ME" A small blue ball started to form in his hands. "HA" The small ki ball started to grow. "ME" Pit's hands were barley visable as the ki ball grew till it reached the palms of his hands. "HAA" Pit put his hands connected back in front of him and they shot off in a big blue beam (Try saing that 5x fast) that shot toward the hellhound, who stopped paying attention. The beam ingulfed Twinbellos, but did not kill him the kamehame wave only weakend him enough to prevent him from going on fire. Twinbellos rushed at Pit, who easily doged it and kicked Twinbellos in the back of his right head. Pit hit the floor and bounced directly at Twinbellos and punched him in the right eye of the left head.

Pit was about to hit again, but he sensed a ki disk coming toward twinbellos. So he jumped out of the way and watch as the ki disk cut off both of twinbellos' heads. Pit looked at the attacker,  
who was Krillin. Twinbellos howled in pain as he fell to the ground and his remains exploded.

"Krillin, I know that was the bad guy, but isen't that a little over kill." Pit said to the monk. "Yea maybe just a little." Krillin said. The two shared a laugh.

"Alright Pit, it's time to come home." Palutena chimed in. "See ya Krillin." Pit said. "Bye, Oh and one thing. Don't do anything reckless." Krillin said before he flew off.

* * *

(AN: I've come down with a case of super lazy writer because it took a month and a half to upload this.)


End file.
